Disobedience Part II
by Scifinerd92
Summary: Continued from Disobedience. This is just some more obsessiveness, creepiness, slashiness and i guess a bit of gore too Noncon, SLASH, MILD GORE.
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing from Disobedience **

**Thank you to everyone who asked me to continue this story, it's been... interesting to write ^_^**

**Lol, so this oneshot is now a two part story, I hope you're happy xP**

**Enjoy ^_^ and Review if you liked it... I'm not sure what the reactions will be toward this... lol**

**x**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, this story takes place after Voldemort's death =] **

**I don't know how he died either.. but he's not important, this is a Lucius/Harry fic, right? =D**

**x**

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed. This was how he'd spend most days at Malfoy Manor. Lucius would go out and leave Harry either in his room or in the basement depending on, not how he had behaved, but what mood the man was in.

Harry tried to turn over but winced – his cracked ribs did not appreciate the movement. It was this reason why Harry was looking forward to Lucius' return as he promised he'd fix them when he got home. Plus the boredom was driving him mad.

Harry decided he'd try to get some sleep before the blonde wizard returned; he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight unless Lucius wished it and, seeing as the man had been away for three days, he would surely return very needy for Harry's body. Especially when he came home and saw Harry in just his underwear, just as he'd left him.

Harry had ignored this fact as he just wanted his ribs mended because it meant he would be able to walk again. He'd been allowed to wander the house at his will during Lucius' absence but he hadn't been able to due to his injury, therefore not being able to feed himself.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard the door to his room creak open and a pair of boots clip-clopping across the wooden floor, along with the tap of the cane.

Not sure on what to do, he kept his eyes closed.

The footsteps were getting closer and he heard them stop right next to his bed.

Pretending that he'd been in a deep sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as if he'd just woken up.

Before he'd even had a chance to get a good look at the Dark Wizard, he felt hungry, demanding lips claiming his own.

Not sure on whether Malfoy wanted him to respond, he did nothing. He let Lucius explore his mouth at the man's own leisure, parting his lips when necessary.

Finally, Lucius took a break for air. He then said, very quietly, "Missed me?"

Harry said nothing but continued to look up from the bed into the grey eyes looming over him.

Lucius chuckled and straddled Harry's legs.

"I missed you," he said sweetly.

Harry knew he was supposed to sit up and give Malfoy his 'welcome home present' but his ribs were still throbbing from his last attempt at movement.

"You're being lazy today," Lucius noted, not able to keep the anger out of his voice. He leant over and put his hands either side of Harry's head, the cane clattering to the floor. "Why is that?"

"Ribs..." muttered Harry; he felt slightly claustrophobic with Lucius over him.

Malfoy laughed. "Oh yes! I'd forgotten I'd left you in such a sorry state."

Harry didn't like the glint in the silver eyes; it usually meant the man was imagining Harry in extreme pain, or that's what usually followed after that crazed look.

Sure enough, Lucius' hand trailed down to Harry's prominent ribcage that was slightly disfigured. Malfoy gave a slow and gentle poke to one of the lopsided ribs and Harry whimpered pitifully.

"Oh, yes, I've missed you _dearly_," Malfoy whispered. "Now, do I really want to mend those beautiful bones of yours?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Hmm..." Lucius seemed to be thinking. Then a smirk appeared on his patrician features. "I suppose we will be able to have much more fun if I don't have to be gentle with you."

Harry held back his tears.

In a simple wand movement, Harry felt his ribs snap back together with a grotesque cracking noise.

"Now you can welcome me home, Harry."

Gingerly he sat up, his arms shaking with the strain of hoisting his torso into a sitting position.

"Follow me," ordered Lucius, getting up off the bed and walking out into the hallway.

Not wanting to give Malfoy a reason to be in a bad mood, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. However, after one step his knees buckled; he hadn't walked in over forty-eight hours. He pushed himself up and stumbled his way into the painful room where Lucius was waiting for him.

"You know what to do, my Harry," he said softly.

Harry – who was in the doorway – shuffled towards Lucius, his head bowed.

He reached the man and stopped, trying to act innocent as though he didn't know what was expected of him.

He felt two sharp points under his chin as his head was lifted up by the snake's fangs on the cane.

"You know what to do," Lucius said, his voice barely audible.

The cane was removed from under Harry's chin and he dropped to his knees.

With his hands shaking, Harry unbuttoned and unzipped the older wizard's satin trousers, which then fell to the floor. Then his hands came to the seams of the tight, silk boxers which did nothing to hide the huge erection the man had. In one swift movement, Harry had yanked down the underwear, knowing that if he did it slowly he would get slightly hysterical.

The huge, pulsing cock was always daunting but after three days of no sexual activity, Harry had forgotten how colossal it was.

He closed his eyes and opened his quivering mouth, moving slowly towards the intimidating member which he could not see.

However, just before he was about to take it into his mouth, the man had slammed into him, causing Harry to choke and gag. His mouth was barely big enough to fit such a monster; he felt the sides of his mouth stretching.

"Too slow," hissed Lucius.

Lucius thrust deep into the boy's throat, waiting for him finish his choking and to start his sucking.

Eventually, the raven haired boy had started to perform and all Lucius could think was how well he'd taught Potter.

Lucius' tense hands found the black tresses and entwined his fingers in them. Whenever Harry would slow down, Lucius would guide the boy's head back and forth, indicating he needed more friction.

Finally, Lucius came and he felt Harry pull back spluttering with his mouth full. Lucius bent down to Harry's level and grasped the boy's face.

"Swallow," he commanded.

The green eyes swam with unshed tears and the boy tried to shake his head.

Harry thought to himself; he hadn't eaten in over four days – Lucius had chosen to starve him on the day before he left – and he knew this would not be good for his empty stomach.

Lucius crushed the jaw even more.

"_Swallow_," he growled again.

He saw the Adam's apple bob as the fluid made its way down the boy's throat.

As soon as Harry felt the last drops ooze down his throat, he felt his stomach protest. _Please don't be sick... he'll kill me..._

But no matter how much he willed the man's seed to digest, he couldn't stop it from rising.

He knelt forward and hurled over the white carpet. He began to cry and shake in fear of what Lucius would do.

Then followed one of the longest yet loudest silence there had ever been between the two males.

Finally, Lucius spoke up.

"You are forgiven this one time, firstly because you have obviously not eaten and secondly that was one of the best performances you've ever done."

Harry looked up nervously.

"S-sorry," he croaked, his eyes still flowing.

Lucius bent down to the quivering boy and held his face - gently this time - and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Shh, now," he cooed. "That's quite alright, but we're not quite finished yet..."

* * *

**Umm...**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's a bit of a quicky... been writing on my other fic, Information for Innocence more. SORRY!**

**=P**

**Remember, this takes place after Voldemort's death and is not as planned out as my other fic (Information) so, AGAIN, you can decide how Voldemort died... seriously, you can't expect me to have a plot for a fic that was supposed to be oneshot? =P **

**Lol**

**Review if you liked it... or if you didn't ^_^**

* * *

Lucius slumped onto Harry, breathing shakily in post-orgasmic ecstasy.

"That's why I missed you," he breathed in Harry's ear. He suckled on the pulsing neck and left his mark again.

Harry merely laid there, his eyes closed and his anus stinging madly. The man had not used lube _again_.

"Do you know where I was, Harry?" muttered Lucius out of the blue. "The last couple of days?"

Harry hated talking to the man after the sex.

"No," he croaked, a little too harshly.

Lucius pushed himself up so he was looming over Harry. "No, what?"

Harry felt Lucius' hand stroking down his torso towards his cock. There, the hand pinched the head causing Harry to whimper.

"No, master," he whispered.

The hand withdrew.

"I was at a Death Eater meeting. Do you know why?"

Harry hesitated but when he felt the hand move down again, he spoke up. "I don't, master."

"To discuss what our next plan of action is, now that the Dark Lord is gone," murmured Malfoy.

Harry tensed.

"That miserable oaf, Dumbledore, had no idea what he was doing when he destroyed all of the horcruxes," Lucius said bitterly. "But we don't need the Dark Lord to tell us what to do..."

Harry so badly wanted to know what the man was getting at but he didn't want Lucius to think he was intrigued.

"We're going on a little visit tomorrow, Harry," Lucius said softly, stroking Harry's hair off of his forehead.

"What?" asked Harry astonished, not bothering to hide his interest now, "Where?"

"Hogwarts," said Lucius quietly, yet triumphantly.

Harry's eyes widened in fear. They could not go there... to his home... that was the safe place, the place where nothing could penetrate the walls...

"We're going to bring down that old man's school and you're going to watch," Lucius said, lapping at Harry's fear. "Then you'll have nowhere to run to and you'll _have _to be with me."

Seeing the anger in Lucius' eyes, Harry said quickly, "I do want to-!" But was interrupted by a slap across his cheek. His head turned to the side at the impact and he closed his eyes once the stinging sensation arose out of the numbness.

"Liar," hissed Lucius, grasping the boy's neck and turning him back to face him. "I can tell you don't. But don't worry, you will be here - with me - for eternity."

Harry felt a stream of tears on his cheeks. It wasn't because of the slap... no, he could take that. It was Malfoy's words that tormented him.

The man really knew how to get under his skin and into his mind.

* * *

**Like I said, it's quick but to the point =D**

**I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this so excuse me if it's a load of poop =P**

**Ty again for those who have reviewed!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Righto, I've taken a minor break from my fluff-fic (information for innocence) because I had an urge to return to this one... I don't know if that's good or bad lol.**

**Well, you'll be glad to know that this story is getting a storyline instead of just Lucius...erm... _bullying _Harry.**

**=]**

**If you're a fluffy kind of person (not literally, that would be weird, unless your BeebeeThurlow) then this story is not for you!!**

**Others, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use, I fear there'll be nothing good left of you._

Evanescence - Lose Control

* * *

Harry tried to move to get into a more comfortable position, but it was hard seeing as he was kneeling on the stone floor with his hands in chains behind his back which were connected to his ankles.

The jangle of the chains seemed to grab Lucius' attention.

"Stop fidgeting, Harry," he said, lifting Harry's head up by the chin which caused Harry to gasp at the pain. He had a leather collar on and the leash that was connected to it was tied round his cock.

"I'll take some of the chains off when we leave," the man cooed. "I'm just waiting for my... _friends_ to arrive."

Harry swallowed as he stared into the sparkling, silver eyes.

"Please," he croaked. "Don't –"

He received a sharp, back-handed slap around the cheek and a tug on the leash for his rudeness.

"I did _not_ give you reason to speak," Lucius hissed.

Harry's eyes had welled up with tears and, uncontrollably, one of them trickled down his face, running across the burning side of his cheek.

Suddenly the room was filing up with Death Eaters. Were they still called that with Voldemort gone? Harry didn't know anymore.

"Today we take back what is ours, friends!" bellowed Lucius. "The right to a world without Muggles!"

There was a cheer from the crowd and Harry bowed his head. How could Lucius destroy the only place of safety that was left for him? Then again, how could Lucius do any of the terrible things he'd done?

"No longer will there be Mudbloods roaming our streets or mixing with our children! We will have power in the most influential of places!"

Harry's body shook as he thought of Hermione.

"I shall meet you all in Hogsmeade!" Lucius called, and one by one they disappeared.

Harry closed his eyes as he heard Lucius kneel in front of him. He jumped when he felt the man's harsh hand clamp round his jaw and his eyes snapped open.

"As pretty as you look in those chains, I need you to be able to walk, so..." In a wave of Lucius' wand, Harry found he could move his hands and legs again and his penis was free from the torturous leash.

"Th-thank y-you," mumbled Harry, bowing his head and kissing Lucius' robe.

It was expected of him.

"If I see you running off to try and escape me again, I will not hesitate to destroy _anyone_ who crosses my path," Lucius snarled pushing Harry's head away. "We go to Hogwarts, not with the intention to kill, but the intention to teach. Now get up."

He grabbed hold of Harry's lead and pulled him up.

Harry didn't ask for the decency of clothes – that would get him nowhere.

"Hold on tight," whispered Lucius yanking the leash, so Harry in turn was tugged towards him too.

Harry, although hating himself for doing it, held onto Lucius for dear life. He hadn't apparated in months and, still with an empty stomach, felt extremely sick.

Finally their feet touched solid ground and Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was looking at the innocent little village of Hogsmeade where he, Ron and Hermione had come so many times. Harry turned his gaze towards the castle that towered over the surrounding countryside and felt a lump in his throat. His home, his school, the place where he'd first been accepted, was about to be turned into some sort of sick, anti-Muggle school where they would, undoubtedly, be taught methods of torture suitable for Mudbloods and Muggles alike.

In the deserted roads of Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters had arrived.

"Feeling a bit chilly, boy?" wheezed one of the Death Eaters in Harry's face. Harry recoiled from the putrid breath and wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "You're getting goose-bumps all over you pretty little body –"

"Enough, Dolohov!" shrieked Lucius, and Harry heard a loud bang and saw the man being sent flying. He then felt Lucius strong arm wrap around his waist possessively.

"On we go, then," ordered Lucius and, with Lucius and Harry leading, the Death Eaters marched towards the naive school, still ablaze with candlelight in the setting sun.

Harry didn't want to move; he should stop and try his hardest to prevent these wicked men from entering such a sanctuary, but what could he do? Lucius had taken his wand, he hadn't eaten anything for days so he had no strength and he was outnumbered at least twenty to one.

But still, some of his Gryffindor spirit lived, and he thought of everyone who had suffered for him.

He wouldn't make his escape yet, but he would definitely make an escape later.

Though one question burned in his mind, ever since Lucius had mentioned they were going to Hogwarts.

"L-Lucius?" whispered Harry.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"I-I just wan-wanted to know h-how we're going to g-get through the w-wards?"

The man chuckled.

"What a good question."

Even though Harry hated the man whose arm was around his waist, Harry still felt strangely happy when he received praise from him and felt like he should wag his tail.

"It's really very simple," Lucius continued, and his hold on Harry's waist grew tighter, his fingers digging in to Harry's flesh. "You."

Harry looked up at the tall, powerful wizard. "What?" he croaked.

"You are going to run up to the gates and ask for admittance into the school, saying that you have just escaped me and need protection."

"No." He stopped moving and Lucius stumbled slightly. He may not be able to do anything to stop these men entering, but he was not about to help them. "I won't."

Lucius glared at Harry and grabbed the dangling leash from his collar, putting strain round Harry's throat.

"Fortunately for you, we don't need your consent. Just a strand of your hair."

And at once, Harry knew what they intended to do. It was never supposed to be him that ran up to the gate, just his form.

"No!" he shouted and pulled away from Lucius sharply, the lead sliding from between the man's fingers.

He then felt burly arms wrapping under his armpits, pulling him towards a strong chest.

Harry struggled to try and break free from this hold, but was incapable.

He looked up at Lucius who was walking towards him slowly. When the man was centimetres from Harry, he ran his hand, almost lovingly through Harry's unruly locks and tugged. Harry let out a yelp of pain as he felt several hairs part contact with his scalp.

"The potion, if you please, Severus," Lucius said, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry stopped moving and looked at the cloaked figure that was pulling a bottle of, what looked like, brown mud, but Harry knew better: Polyjuice Potion.

"Traitor," Harry growled at Snape. "TRAITOR!"

"Silence!" Lucius hissed. He slapped Harry around the same cheek again and lifted the leash high above his head, dangling Harry off the ground as though he were a puppet.

Harry clawed at the collar that was slowly asphyxiating him.

"I haven't got the time for you, now," Lucius said with a sneer. "Someone hold him while I prepare the potion."

Harry dropped to the ground when Lucius let go and stared helplessly up at Hogwarts.

What could he do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**I think the last time I updated this was august! :O OMG!**

**lol**

**But yeah, I was listening to Pierrot the Clown by Placebo and was inspired to write this, so I've added some lyrics in from it. You should defo go check the song out, it's beautiful ^_^**

**Haha, well I hope you enjoy this... more angst and more evilness :)**

**Thank you!**

**x**

* * *

_Leave me bleeding on the bed, see you right back here tomorrow, for the next round. Keep this scene inside your head as the bruises turn to yellow and the swelling goes down..._

* * *

Harry watched hopelessly as Snape gave the now golden coloured Polyjuice Potion to one of the Death Eaters; Harry didn't know his name.

The Death Eater smirked at him and chugged the potion down in one.

"You taste delicious, Potter," he whispered, and Harry felt Lucius' arm round him tighten possessively.

"Just get on with it," Lucius said as the man started changing into Harry's form.

Harry looked up at Lucius, his eyes begging the man to have some remorse, but Lucius only smiled at him.

"I don't see what you're so scared about; you're guaranteed to be safe, Harry," Lucius murmured, stroking Harry's hair off his forehead. "No one's going to harm you in there."

Harry didn't point out that Lucius had missed the reason completely why Harry was scared to go in there; it wasn't for his own safety he was worried about, but his friends – Hermione especially.

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek as he watched the Death Eater disguised as him ran up the path to the Hogwarts gates dressed in rags.

"No crying, Harry," Lucius muttered before kissing Harry's lips. But kissing wasn't the word; it never was. Lucius _claimed_ Harry's battered, bruised lips, he _possessed _them...

Harry hated the way their lips moulded together so perfectly; it wasn't right, but when Lucius showed him his compassionate and tender side, Harry didn't mind the kisses. It was only when Lucius treated him like a piece of insignificant dust on his cuff that Harry found it hard to cope – Lucius made it so Harry needed him...

"I must say, I expected more of a struggle from you," Lucius said after pulling away from Harry's marked lips.

Harry's eyes flickered nervously; he had to keep his nerve if he wanted to make an escape.

Suddenly a piercing scream was issued from the gates of Hogwarts and Harry flinched – the first death of the night. Green sparks burst into the sky.

"That is our signal, friends!" Lucius called out, earning cheers from the Death Eaters. "Let us move!"

Lucius' fingers were pressed tightly into Harry's hip but Harry found he didn't care; the man was the only source of heat he was getting. He was shivering so badly that it was almost wearing him out.

"Come now, Harry; it can't be that cold, can it?" Lucius purred in Harry's ear.

"N-n-no, s-sorry," Harry said through chattering teeth.

"I suppose I could give you _something _to wear; you've behaved very well tonight."

Harry looked up at Lucius and tried to look respectful and appreciative.

"Th-thank you, sir!" he said hoarsely.

Lucius waved his wand and Harry found himself in tattered shorts. Harry knew they wouldn't keep him warm but Lucius must have guessed that Harry would appreciate decency more.

"Thank you so much," Harry croaked, bowing his head.

"I expect you to keep up this behaviour, now, Harry," Lucius said running his fingers through Harry's raven locks. His hand then fisted in Harry's hair and he pulled Harry's head up to look at him. "We're going to show your friends the new you."

Harry was starting to feel guilty about his plot for escape... However he mentally slapped himself and realised that if he wanted to get away from this man he would need to think straight, not let Lucius corrupt his mind with small, kind gestures.

As Hogwarts started to come into view, Harry saw a slumped figure on the ground near the gates and, as they got closer, Harry felt a lump in his throat.

Little Professor Flitwick was lying on the damp earth, his milky blue eyes staring up at the starless, cloudy sky.

"Oh dear, someone clean this mess up," Lucius said as he made no effort to avoid treading on Filius Flitwick's little hand.

"Do you remember him, Harry?" Lucius asked as Harry was looking behind at the fallen teacher.

"Y-yes..."

"He taught... Transfiguration, am I correct?" Lucius asked, knowing full well he was incorrect.

"Ch-charms... he taught me charms," Harry said thickly, recalling the time he had learnt how to perform the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell in his first year.

"Shame," Lucius said, but his voice stated clearly that he felt no remorse.

Harry stated trembling as he saw the entrance door appearing.

"Stop," Lucius ordered his men. He then cast a spell on his voice so that it resonated round the whole school.

"Hogwarts, this is your new Lord talking; your school is surrounded with my men; I suggest you get together in the Great Hall so as to welcome back an old friend."

Harry cringed at the words and hoped to God that the school would stand strong.

_

* * *

_

_When I dream, I dream of your lips._

_When I dream, I dream of your kiss._

_When I dream, I dream of your fists... your fists..._

* * *

**I hope you liked this lil chapter!**

**I don't know when I'm updating next... sorry .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**An update! Yes, I was full of angst today so I added some of this... it's not a very long chapter but by the end of it my angstiness was running out :O**

**Hope you like this lil filler :)**

**x**

* * *

"Severus, go. Give us the signal when the old man is gone."

Harry's eyes widened, realising what that meant.

"What?" he whispered, more to Snape than Lucius. "No!"

"Yes, Potter," Snape said, his lip curling. "I'll see you soon. Don't worry, I'll make sure Weasley and Granger get front row seats to see you."

Harry tried to lash out at Snape but felt a familiar grip seize his arm.

"Stay; be a good boy, Harry," purred Lucius. "Snape is still thought of as a loyal spy. We'll have no trouble in getting in."

Harry struggled and tried to object.

"No-!" but Lucius had already pushed his hands onto Harry's shoulders and shoved him down onto the ground.

Lucius then moved so he was in front of Harry, his fingers never leaving Harry's hair.

"That old fool will be dead within minutes. Severus has Dumbledore's utmost trust," Lucius said complacently. "We'll give them ten minutes to get down to the hall." His tone suggested Lucius thought he was being kind. "Then they can meet the new you."

Harry tried to muster up a glare but failed and ended up breaking down completely. Never had he done that in front of Lucius before. Often while he was alone he would bite his fist to stop himself from screaming out in frustration or misery but in front of the man the most he would do was let one or two tears fall.

But now he was sobbing on the ground, loud enough for the other Death Eaters to hear, throwing feeble hits at Lucius' legs.

Everything had built up to a point that Harry thought he would burst and finally go insane. However, most of all it was the image of himself that made him lose it, of what his friends and peers would think of him when he entered the Great Hall, tethered and leashed like some disobedient puppy.

_No,_ he thought to himself. _I won't be Lucius' docile show dog. I'll fight and resist no matter where it gets me... whatever punishment is thrown at me will be less humiliating than following Lucius' damn orders._

"What lovely noises you make when distressed, Harry," Lucius said with his signature smirk. "They're like the whimpers of a little puppy which I think your friends would like to hear..."

Harry shook his head vigorously which only made Lucius smile more.

For what felt like years, Harry sat on the stony path, Lucius' hand combing through his hair, occasionally tugging so as to lift Harry's head up to look into the broken, green eyes.

Suddenly there was a green skull and snake being fired into the air. The Death Eaters outside cheered, Lucius chuckled and Harry kept quiet. Whatever noises he was going to make wouldn't portray the amount of grief in his heart for his long lost mentor.

Lucius turned to address his men, one hand still stroking Harry's hair as the boy was still on the ground.

"We shall enter now; they have had enough time!" Lucius exclaimed. He then bent down to talk to Harry who merely glared up at him, a feeble fire burning in his eyes. "It's time, Harry."

* * *

Hermione was running.

When that chilling announcement had finished she left the library and made her way towards the common room. Halfway between the library and the common room she saw a head of red hair.

"Ron!" Hermione breathed as she ran into Ron's arms. "Did you hear it? 'An old friend'...? Could it be?"

Ron's face had paled dramatically as he slowly nodded.

"I think it is, 'Mione," he croaked. "Harry's back."

Hermione didn't know what to think – she was going to see her best friend again, but did she want to see what he'd been reduced to? What would Harry be like now?

Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing, too, as he said, "He'll be alright; he always is..."

Hermione clutched Ron's arm.

"What do we do when we see him?" she whispered.

"Just –"

"Weasley! Granger!" It was Professor McGonagall. "We're evacuating the students. Come with me."

"What?" they both exclaimed. "But Harry-!"

"Dumbledore is dead," she said bluntly, her eyes watering. "There is no hope. Now come with me."

The shock of hearing that their beloved headmaster was dead stunned the two into silence.

Finally, Ron said, "No. I'm staying to fight, and so should the others! We can't leave Harry!"

Hermione held Ron's hand and nodded firmly.

"I'm staying too. Please, Professor; this is Harry! He was there to save us from Voldemort, now who's there to save him?"

Their professor bit her bottom lip and, very stiffly, nodded.

"Very well. I shall go to inform the students that –"

"Minerva! There you are!" Professor Sprout was running towards them. "The students can't get out. The Floo network is blocked and the wards aren't letting anyone out, only in."

There was a long silence as Ron and Hermione watched Professor McGonagall deliberate on what to do.

Finally she spoke.

"Send them to the Great Hall."

* * *

Snape was walking briskly from the office he had learnt so much in. Even though it had been Dumbledore's wish that Snape kill him, it didn't make the grief any easier. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Snape moved with more determination. He had to find Weasley and Granger before they did something rash.

He headed towards the Gryffindor common room where, outside, he found Minerva and Sprout talking to the two students. He then hid in the shadows of a large statue and waited until the two teachers left them.

When the coast was clear Snape ran up to Potter's friends.

"You!" Ron snarled, putting himself in front of Hermione. "Get away from us!"

"Listen to me, Weasley!" Snape said taking his wand out. "I'm on your side!"

"What a load of bull –"

"It isn't!" Snape growled. "If you want to save Potter then you need to listen to me!"

Hermione peeked out from over Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe we should hear him out, Ron," she whispered. She would do anything she could do to save Harry.

"Good, now listen..."

* * *

With no trouble Lucius had burst down the doors to the Entrance Hall. He wrapped his fingers round Harry's arm as the boy had moved backwards slightly.

"Please," Harry begged. "This is... you don't have to... no one deserves this..."

"Oho, Harry; I think you're becoming more Slytherin day by day," Lucius said as he placed his hand on the small of Harry's back, fiddling with the seams of Harry's tattered shorts. "You don't care what's going to happen to these people – you just care about yourself and your pride."

Harry knew that wasn't true, but the amount of brutality in Lucius' voice practically forced Harry to believe it.

The castle was deadly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were soft scuffling sounds from the door in front of Harry, Lucius, and his men – the Great Hall.

"Now how do you want to do this, Harry?" Lucius asked, with his hand on the back of Harry's neck. "We can enter first and get the shock of what you've become over and done with... or we can make an entrance and come in last?"

Feeling angrier and, funnily enough, braver than he had in a while, he turned to Lucius and said, "Neither."

Lucius raised one blonde eyebrow and smirked. "The latter it is, then. Macnair, Nott, Rodolphus and Avery, you may enter first. Severus will join us soon."

The four men pulled their hoods up and put their masks on.

Harry felt so much anger at Lucius for forcing him to go through this so he couldn't control what he said next.

"Aren't the hoods, masks and Dark Mark Voldemort's signature?"

Lucius' eyes flashed and he slapped Harry round the face not once, nor twice but three times.

"How dare you?" he growled. Lucius then pulled Harry round a corner and there he grabbed Harry's face in a clamp-like grip.

"No funny stuff, Harry," he hissed. "Remember, Severus has your friends so, either you disobey me and I give the order for them to be killed _or_," he squeezed Harry's face even tighter, "you behave and they live."

After his warning Lucius smothered Harry's lips with his own greedy ones. Harry winced as he felt Lucius bite extremely hardly on his lower lip.

The man retreated leaving Harry trembling and breathing shakily.

"In we go, then."

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**x**


End file.
